


Another Bus Ride

by honeywonderland



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yein finishes the semester, bunny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeywonderland/pseuds/honeywonderland
Summary: Yein should have probably transferred to the cyber class and now he regrets it.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Seon Yein | Sunyoul
Kudos: 11





	Another Bus Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I suck at narrations:( please bear with me. I just missed my ShinSun couple.

_"Just one more class and I'm done this semester."_ Yein thoughts. After doing online classes for a month, their school finally opened for face-to-face classes. And this means traveling for 5 hours, back and forth. _"If I knew I would be spending 1/4 of the day traveling, I should have just transferred to the cyber class. "I should have followed Wooseok transferring."_ Yein sighs as he remembers Wooseok asking him if he wants to transfer to the cyber class last November.

* * *

"Yein, please just transfer with me to the cyber class. It would not be so hassle unlike going to school which would take up 5 hours going back and forth." Wooseok pleads Yein.

"Seok, you know I can't do that. I can still manage my time. We're still months away from the comeback and I don't have any schedules given by the company. And also, I like traveling." Yein says. Truth is, Yein also wants to transfer to the cyber class. But transferring together with Wooseok means having an article wrote about them and would receive backlash from the _fans._

"Are you worried? About the problems that may arise if we transfer together?" Wooseok asks him.

"Of course not! I... I just don't want to be misunderstood. I don't want.... them to hate the group again." Yein says in a small voice.

"Yein..." Wooseok worries. "Okay. I don't want to pressure you but if you ever change your mind, please, _please_ , call me. I don't want you to think that I like transferring to the cyber class. It's just that.... my schedule is full until the next year." 

Yein chuckles. "Yeah yeah X1 Kim Wooseok- _ssi_. You're so famous these days I doubt you'll even answer my texts." 

"Hey! Of course I'll answer your texts! You're my favorite. Well, atleast after Dongyeol." Wooseok jokes.

"Hey! Dongyeol is my number 1 too! And Kim Wooseok- _ssi_ , you're my least favorite person in the world." Yein teases. 

"Alright, alright. I gotta get going now. Bye bunny." Wooseok kissed Yein's cheeks.

"Okay, bye Woosatan." Yein leaves a light kiss on Wooseok's lips.

* * *

"Okay class! That would be all! I'll see you all on the next semester. Bye!" his professor says and that's the cue for the end of this semester.

Yein heaves a sigh of relief and stretches his arms and legs. That class was 3 hours so his body is sore. He's getting his things ready when receives a text from his manager.

> **Manager: Yein, I think I would be late on picking you up. The car suddenly acted up and I'm still here at the shop and this would probably take another hour.**
> 
> **Yein: It's okay hyung. I could take the bus up to the last station. You can pick me up there.**
> 
> **Manager: Okay. You know how to take the bus right?**
> 
> **Yein: Of course hyung! What do you take me for.**
> 
> **Manager: I'm just joking. I'll see you on the last station. And also congrats for surviving this sem.**
> 
> **Yein: Thanks hyung!**

And so Yein walks out of his classroom and is now going to the bus station. Their school is located at hilly area outside of the city. This is probably one of the reason why he chose this school. The air is fresh, it's much quieter than the schools located in the city and no one treats him like a celebrity. He likes being an introvert. 

He reaches the bus stop and luckily, the bus arrives just as he reaches the stop. He sat on his usual seat: at the last row of the bus, left side by the window. He really likes this spot. He can sleep without anyone disturbing him and can open the window to breathe in fresh air.

The bus stopped for another station. A guy wearing all black: black hair, black cap, black mask, black shirt, black bag, black pants and black running shoes climbs up and suddenly comes to Yein's spot. He sits next to Yein which he finds odd. _This guy is weird._ Yein thoughts. He was about to wear his earphones when they black guy talked to him.

"How was the class?" the mysterious guy asks Yein.

 _"Uhhh... why does he sound like Kim Wooseok? But Kim Wooseok is busy with his next album so probably not."_ Yein ponders.

Yein ignores the creepy guy and just went to listen to a song. He was about to pick one when his phone rang.

> **Woosatan calling....**

"Yes?" Yein asks. _He is so weird for calling me at this hour._

"I said how was the class." Wooseok tells him.

"Wh-" He suddenly turns to creepy guy beside him. 

"Kim Wooseok?! I thought you are busy?" Yein shockingly asks. "Did anybody saw you? Why are you ev-" 

Yein's words were cut off by Wooseok's lips. "You are so talkative for an introvert you know."

"...... How did you know I'm getting off this time?" Yein asks.

"Uhhh... I got your schedule from manager hyung." Wooseok shyly confess.

"So... the car... at the shop?" a shocked Yein asks Wooseok.

"Yeah. I asked him to purposely lie to you. I want to be with you." Wooseok says.

"Wow I never thought the great Kim Wooseok would go to my school just to be with me." Yein exclaims as he leans on Wooseok's shoulder. "I miss you Seok. You still smell like fruits." Yein tells him as he intakes his scent.

"Oh, my bunny misses me? I missed my bunny too." Wooseok then wraps Yein around him. "I miss being around you bunny." Wooseok kisses Yein's forehead. "Did you use the perfume I gave to you? I can smell the mixture of roses and vanilla." 

"Yeah, it's my favorite these days." Yein snuggles on Wooseok's shoulders. "Even the kids are asking me where did I bought it. I didn't said anything especially that my boyfriend gave it to me." Yein talks against Wooseok's skin earning a hiss from the older.

"Are you teasing me now bunny? You should be careful." Wooseok exclaims.

"What? I just said that I love the perfume and I love you." Yein looks up and plants a kiss on Wooseok's lips.

"Wow, you really have ways with your words." Wooseok says. "I love you too bunny. Now go get some nap. I'll wake you up when we arrive. I really love you Yein." Wooseok plants a kiss on Yein's crown.

"Hmm... I really love you too Wooseok." Yein snuggles and drifts into the dreamland.


End file.
